True Love Waits
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Empieza como cualquier otra historia de venganza: Levi solo desea hacer pagar al hombre que arruinó su vida. One-shot para Nati.


**Les explico: resulta que Nati no sé por qué regla de tres se traumó con la música "True Love Waits", de Radiohead. La publicó en su facebook, la escuchó todo el día, y aunque yo no escucho Radiohead, así no se puede.**

**Y no sé, le escribí un pequeño fic.**

**Escuchen la música y léanlo, no me responsabilizo de nada porque me tomó cuarenta minutos y eso es todo.**

**Advertencia: Mikasa es una reina de hielo inexpresiva en esto, Levi es un enano que quiere venganza, y todo es horrible.**

**Bye bye!**

* * *

_I'll drown my beliefs_

_To have your babies  
_

Ella nunca lo amó, y él siempre fue de apegarse a sus principios. De aferrarse como una garrapata sedienta con patitas tercas a algo desconocido, pronunciando palabras prohibidas entredientes.

_Venganza._

La venganza era lo que lo impulsaba. La venganza de saber que algún día reuniría el valor para volcar el cianuro en la bebida de su patrón.

Era un mantra diario, un cántico nocturno de suspiros, y era todo lo que lo mantenía en pie.

Y, sin embargo, cuando la vio descender por las escaleras de la elegante mansión con su vestido rojo y sus ojos como dos resplandecientes grises, pensó que todo el mantra y el cántico y el odio y la venganza eran un chiste. Algo de tierra en una fruta madura con sus tentadores jugos.

Una fruta por la que habría ahogado con gusto todas sus creencias en lo profundo de su desesperación.

Lo hubiese hecho con gusto, si con lo que sea que pariese su negro futuro fuese capaz de construir una cabaña donde perderse con ella.

O mejor, donde perderse _en ella_.

En ella y sus ojos, y el futuro lleno de risas que estos ―tal vez― pudiesen ver.

Aunque él no pudiese.

* * *

_I'll dress your niece_

_And wash your swollen feet_

―Te ves hermosa.

Mikasa pronunció las palabras que Levi pensaba tras ver a su sobrina ―la sobrina a la que acababa de vestir― alejarse con tambaleantes pasos.

Solo que él no las pensaba por la pequeña de pies inseguros.

―Pero, ey ―añadió ella, y miró en su dirección―, creo que la belleza te la debemos a ti.

Él no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo iba a decir nada? Todo lo que salía de su boca eran insultos, palabras feas utilizadas para herir, para denigrar.

Él era un basural; ella, un jardín en primavera.

―A ti… y a estas manos tuyas, Levi.

Rodeó sus dedos con los suyos. Él se arrodilló ante ella con sumisión, como un perro frente a su amo absoluto.

―A estas manos…

Su voz era ausente.

Pero sus labios cálidos contra las rugosidades de sus palmas y las duras costras de sus nudillos.

Ella no lo sabía, pero Levi soñaba con mucho menos que eso.

Solo con lavar sus pies cansados luego de un duro día de lecciones de etiqueta y fingir ser una muñeca de porcelana puesta a la venta para el mejor postor, él sentía que podría llorar de tanta felicidad.

Pese a todo, su inexpresivo rostro curtido por la cruenta fatalidad insistía en mentir.

* * *

_Just don't leave_

_Don't leave_

Como una ruleta rusa, el momento hubo de llegar.

El momento en que la bala impactaría contra la sien de Levi.

Solo que no hubo sangre ni sesos esparcidos en grotesco espectáculo; solo una muchacha vestida de novia, y un hombre vestido de crueldad a su lado.

Levi apretó los puños.

―Eh, tú ―llamó uno de los presentes; fue el primero que dio forma a su incorpóreo cuerpo en aquella multitud a la que no pertenecía―, ¿qué haces aquí? Los sirvientes esperan fuera de la iglesia hasta que termine la ceremonia. ¡Vete, vete!

La muchacha no lo miró ni una sola vez por encima del hombro.

La muñeca de porcelana que encontraba su escaparate definitivo desde donde sería admirada y observada.

Mas nunca amada.

* * *

_I'm not living_

_I'm just killing time  
_

¿En serio importaba?

La ruleta rusa de vuelta.

Solo que esta vez, él sabía perfectamente dónde estaba la bala, mientras sus adversarios ni siquiera sabían que estaban jugando.

Con cuidado, deslizó el frasquito desde debajo de su manga, y vertió el contenido en la taza de té.

El hombre jaló el gatillo sin saber lo que hacía, disfrutando de aromas herbales.

Levi vio al padre de Mikasa retorcerse de dolor como tantas veces había soñado hacerlo.

Y no significó nada.

No importó nada.

* * *

_Your tiny hands_

_Your crazy kitten smile_

Las manitos pequeñas sobre el ataúd.

Su dueña observaba a su progenitor dormir.

Al hombre que la había vendido como mercadería.

Levi la contemplaba en silencio, sintiéndose un completo bastardo por tener que recurrir a algo tan bajo para sacarla de su escaparate aunque solo fuesen unos segundos de un reloj de arena que pesaba en su pecho y se escurría por sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando ella esbozó la mitad de una sonrisa que le hizo pensar en la astucia de un gato.

Y lo miró.

* * *

_Just don't leave_

_Don't leave_

―¿Lo hiciste por mí?

Fueron las primeras palabras que le dirigió en cinco años. Y dolían, porque cargaban con su voz y su aliento, y todas las cosas bellas y horribles de ella que Levi no podía tener.

―No.

No era mentira.

Ella sonrió.

Y volvió a marcharse.

* * *

_And true love waits_

_In haunted attics  
_

Supuso que, si hubiese sido más débil, habría temblado.

―¿Qué _hiciste_?

No supo cómo halló en su voz el poder para acusar. Menos para acusarla a ella.

―Oh, adorado Levi…

Ella tomó sus manos y las besó. No le importaban las convencionalidades; eso era para muñecas de porcelana vacías, huecas.

Y ella era un huracán que arrasaba con ciudades enteras.

―Oh, mi adorado… El cianuro es un trago muy, muy amargo… ¿Cómo iba a dejar a papá brindar solo…?

Él cerró los ojos. La venganza goteaba sobre su cabeza, sobre sus manos, sobre toda ella.

Goteaba sobre sus cuerpos desnudos en el ático de esa casa abandonada donde ella lo había buscado.

Goteaba, inundaba, ahogaba.

Los ahogó juntos.

Y al calor de sus cuerpos ávidos el uno del otro.

* * *

_And true love lives_

_On lollipops and crisps_

Ella rió. Él la observó reír, la escuchó reír, la _apreció _reír, como siempre hacía.

Ella, sin dejar de brincar por el jardín, solo siguió repartiendo por igual las golosinas entre los hijos a los que había amado desde el momento en que tomaron forma en los rincones más oscuros de ellos.

Los niños sonreían y daban saltitos tras ella.

Levi no creía que hubiese alguien en el mundo entero que pudiese resistirse a Mikasa.

Menos si se trataba de sus propios hijos, del hombre que la había amado desde el momento en que ella tomó forma frente a él.

Como un hada o un vampiro, eso daba igual; él la amaba.

* * *

_Just don't leave_

_Don't leave_

Fue una noche como cualquier otra, y aun así, ambos llevaban los álbumes de fotos al hombro. Los álbumes de fotos y sonidos y olores y arrugas.

Su mano marchita rodeó la suya, con lo que despertó de su pesado sueño. Sin dejar de mirar al techo encima de ambos, ella habló:

―Levi…

Ya no era una flauta en un teatro expectante; era más bien una armónica sin labios que soplasen en ella. Así la escuchaba.

―Levi, solo… solo no te vayas…

Ella lloró.

Quizás, ella sí lo amó, y Levi lo supo al final, con los años colgándose con ganchos de su piel rota, tras esperar por una leve pista, un indicio, de que así fuese.

Sí, Levi había esperado, porque la amaba.

Y aunque había esperado tanto, y aunque sonrió al final pese a tener los párpados cerrados, tuvo que marcharse.

Con su mano firmemente asida a la de su esposa, se marchó.

_Just don't leave_

_Don't leave_

* * *

**¿Reviews de mis amables lectores, por favor? c:**


End file.
